La rebellion des Golds Saints
by Adrideo
Summary: Depuis toujours, nous avons l'habitude de voir des ennemis farouches s'en prendre à Athéna... mais que se passeraitil si la cible changeait et devenait les chevaliers d'or? [fic abandonnée pour Reven, si quelqu'un veut la reprendre, pliz contactezmoi!]
1. Default Chapter

Voici donc une fanfic sur Saint seiya, que j'ai écris en colaboration avec Veroga. Laissez-lui des commentaires s'il-vous-plait ! verogagmx.net  
  
Cette partie-là est écrite par moi.  
  
Prologue  
  
La pluie tombait à flots sur le Sanctuaire. Celui-ci était assez sombre, et peu animé. Seuls quelques temples étaient éclairés. La nuit éttoufait le paysage, et on sentait une atmosphère triste et lasse qui pesait sur le Sanctuaire.  
  
Athéna regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre, son cœur pleurait amèrement. Mais en tant que déesse, elle ne pouvait le laisser apparaître. Tant de chevaliers avaient péri, ces derniers temps. Saga... Kânon... Masque de Mort... Aioros... Shura... Camus... Aphrodite... Trop de chevaliers. Et encore, elle ne comptait pas ceux d'Asgard, ou encore des fonds marins.  
  
Quel carnage.  
  
Athéna suivit distraitement la trajectoire d'une goutte glissant lentement sur la vitre. Cette pluie violente et persistante n'était pas habituelle, du moins pas pour la Grèce. Espérons que cela ne dure pas trop de temps, dans quelques jours étaient prévus les funérailles des chevaliers défunts.  
  
- Déesse ? Le chevalier d'or du Bélier demande à vous voir, annonça un garde.  
  
- J'arrive, faites-le patienter, répondit Athéna en se levant.  
  
Elle revêtit la toge habituelle de déesse, puis elle alla prendre place dans son trône, sortant de sa chambre.  
  
- Faites-le entrer, autorisa Athéna au garde.  
  
Celui-ci ouvrit les portes, et le chevalier d'or du Bélier entra, trempé de la tête aux pieds, sans son armure. Athéna eut un doux sourire à cette vision, Mû ne se téléportait jamais si la situation n'était pas urgente.  
  
- J'espère que ce n'est pas votre attente qui vous a ainsi trempé, chevalier ? s'inquièta Athéna.  
  
- Non, je me suis abrîté dans le couloir, ne vous en faites pas, répondit Mû en mettant un genoux à terre.  
  
- Bien. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?  
  
- Je souhaite me retirer à Jamir dès l'enterrement terminé, afin de poursuivre l'entraînement de Kiki.  
  
A ce moment-là, Athéna sentit que Saori reprenait le contrôle de son corps. Le jeune fille se leva et se dirigea vers le chevalier d'or qui resta immobile, la tête baissée comme il le devait en attendant la réponse. Mais il releva vivement la tête en sentant les deux mains de la déesse se poser sur ses épaules.  
  
- Ainsi, tu nous quitte aussi, Mû ? demanda Saori d'une voix désespérée.  
  
« Non, Saori, ne laisse pas voir tes sentiments ! » l'avertit Athéna.  
  
Mais la jeune fille ne l'écouta pas. Elle ne voulait pas d'une nouvelle séparation, pas maintenant alors qu'elle en avait déjà vécue tant. La déesse et le chevaliers restèrent dans la même position pendant plusieurs minutes, Mû un genou au sol, le regard relevé vers elle et Saori, les mains sur ses épaules, debout.  
  
- Déesse, je veux bien rester encore quelques temps, répondit Mû en hésitant.  
  
- Merci Mû, souffla Saori.  
  
- Mais un jour ou l'autre, il faudra que je reparte, continua doucement Mû en la regardant. Je suis alchimiste, et mon atelier se trouve à Jamir.  
  
Le cœur de Saori se serra à cette pensée. Mais pour le moment, il restait là, c'était l'essentiel. Elle verrait plus tard lors de la séparation. Athéna revint dans son corps, et la déesse se rassit sur son trône. Mais Mû ne bougea pas.  
  
- Déesse, je venais également vous signaler quelque chose...  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- C'est difficile à expliquer. J'ai l'impression... que le Sanctuaire est comme engourdi. Athéna fronça les sourcils.  
  
- C'est normal, en ce moment, tout le monde est un petit peu morose.  
  
- Non déesse, ce n'est pas ça. C'est compliqué... J'ai l'impression que nous sommes dans un écrin de velours étouffant, murmura Mû.  
  
- Chevalier, vous devriez aller vous reposer, annonça sèchement la Athéna. Vous pouvez sortir.  
  
- Mais déesse...  
  
- Oseriez-vous contredire un de mes ordres ?  
  
- Non, Athéna. Pardonnez-moi.  
  
Le chevalier du Bélier se leva, salua, et sortit de la salle, préocuppé. Il n'était pas dupe. Athéna refusait de voir la réalité en face, car elle craignait une nouvelle guerre. Mais fuir n'était pas la solution. Cependant, Mû ne se sentait pas en danger de guerre. Non, au contraire, il se sentait en sécurité.  
  
Soucieux, il ne vit pas le chevalier en face de lui, et il le percuta violemment. Sous l'impact, Mû fut jeté à terre, à sa grande surprise. Qui donc pouvait posséder une telle force ? Il leva les yeux et reconut avec soulagement le chevalier d'or du Scorpion, Milo. Il portait son armure, mais pas Mû, ce qui expliquait le fait qu'il fut jeté à terre. Milo lui tendit une main pour se relever.  
  
- Désolé, Mû !  
  
- Non, c'est moi qui ne regardais pas où j'allais, répondit Mû en prenant sa main et en se relevant. Mais rappelle-moi de ne pas aussi bien réparer ton armure, la prochaine fois. Ca fait mal.  
  
Milo eut un sourire immense.  
  
- Tu devrais peut-être fermer les yeux, comme Shaka, tu y verrais mieux je pense. Au fait, pourquoi ne portes-tu pas ton armure ?  
  
- Je venais demander à Athéna la permission de repartir à Jamir, mais je crois que je vais repousser mon départ à plus tard. Ell est un peu trop boulversée pour le moment. Et toi, que fais-tu ici ?  
  
- J'allais lui parler aussi. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais le Sanctuaire est un peu étrange, en ce moment.  
  
- Oui, je l'ai senti aussi, marmonna Mû en s'assombrissant. Et j'ai essayé de lui en parler, justement.  
  
- Qu'a-t-elle dit ?  
  
- Qu'il fallait que je me repose.  
  
Milo éclata d'un rire joyeux.  
  
- Oui, cela ne m'étonne pas. Elle est assez lasse des guerres, j'ai l'impression. Mais malheureusement, il faut qu'elle soit au courant.  
  
- Dans ce cas, je vous accompagne, annonça une voix ferme dans le fond.  
  
Les deux chevaliers d'or se retournèrent vers Dokho qui s'avançait vers eux.  
  
- Bonjour Mû, bonjour Milo.  
  
Ils lui rendirent son salut.  
  
- Vous êtes revenu des Cinq Pics pour parler à Athéna ? demanda Mû.  
  
- En effet. J'ai senti qu'il se passait des choses étranges ici. Il faut aller en parler à Athéna, annonça Dokho.  
  
- Je crains qu'elle ne vous conseille d'aller visiter votre lit, Vieux Maître, répondit pensivement le chevalier du Bélier.  
  
- Allons, ne soit pas aussi défaitiste, Mû, coupa Dokho, légèrement amusé. Nous allons y aller tout les trois, cela aura plus d'effet, je pense.  
  
- Attendez.  
  
Mû se retourna, fit brèvement appel à son cosmos, et son armure le rejoignit et vint l'entourer. Il enleva son casque, le mit sous le bras et suivit les deux autres chevaliers qui étaient déjà entrés. Athéna les regardait, surprise de les voir rassemblés et de revoir Mû.  
  
- Déesse, vous devez être au courant de ce qui se passe ici, commença Dokho.  
  
Athéna soupira, se rendant compte qu'elle ne pourrait y échapper.  
  
- Attendez, je vais appeler le Grand Pope, il faut qu'il entende ce que vous avez à dire.  
  
La déesse fit demander le nouveau Grand Pope, qui n'était autre que Shaka, et celui-ci vint très rapidement. Il prit place aux côtés d'Athéna et écouta en silence les chevaliers d'or.  
  
- Il y a un problème avec le Sanctuaire. Nous avons l'impression qu'il est endormi, expliqua Mû.  
  
- Comme si on cherchait à nous protéger des coups, à nous préserver, poursuivit Milo.  
  
- Je peux même vous en dire plus, déclara Dokho. En réalité, cet état signifie que nous n'allons pas tarder à recevoir une visite d'une puissance considérable.  
  
Athéna se crispa sur son siège, et le Grand Pope le remarqua.  
  
- Déesse, je vois ce dont le chevalier de la Balance veut parler. Et je ne pense pas que se soit une menace, déclara-t-il.  
  
- En effet. En poussant un peu les recherches, j'ai découvert que lorsqu'on plonge un endroit dans un tel état d'engourdissement, il s'agit juste de la préparer à recevoir la puissance sans trop de dommage. Juste apès, les choses habituelles reprennent leurs cours, expliqua Dokho calmement.  
  
- Donc, apparemment, nous n'avons rien à craindre ? demanda Athéna, soulagée sans le montrer.  
  
- Aparemment, approuva le Grand Pope. Mais la prudence doit rester. Je vais demander à tous les chevaliers du Sanctuaire de constamment garder leurs armures, ou du moins qu'elle soit à proximité. Et tous devront rester au Sanctuaire dans le cas d'un éventuel danger.  
  
- Très bien, affirma Dokho. Mais moi, je rentre aux Cinq Pics. Je n'étais ici que pour appronfondir la question.  
  
- Oui, Vieux Maître, je le savais. Je vous souhaite un bon retour, annonça Shaka en sortant de la salle.  
  
Les trois chevaliers d'or sortirent à leur tour, puis Milo et Mû se séparèrent de Dokho devant le temple. Les deux chevaliers d'or firent un bout de chemin ensemble, et se quittèrent eux aussi car le Bélier devait rejoindre le tout premier temple.  
  
- Maître Mû ?  
  
- Tiens Kiki, entre, j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer.  
  
Le jeune garçon alla jusqu'à son Maître qui lui expliqua qu'ils allaient devoir rester plus longtemps que prévu. Kiki hocha la tête, puis, avant de repartir, il se retourna vers son Maître qui fut étonné de voir des larmes dans ses yeux.  
  
- Maître...  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
  
- Pourrais-je venir à l'enterrement ?  
  
- Pardon ? Ah, oui, bien sûr. Tâche juste de t'habiller en noir.  
  
- Merci, Maître.  
  
La suite bientôt 


	2. chapitre 1

Voilà donc le premier chapitre, qui est écrit par Veroga !  
  
1er chapitre.  
  
La pluie ne cessait de tomber les jours suivants. L'état d'engourdissement restait. La déesse et les chevaliers restaient inquiets, malgré le fait qu'ils se sentent en sécurité. Ils passaient les jours agités et remplis d'une excitation étrange. Il fallait absolument qu'ils fassent quelque chose, ils ne pouvaient pas rester ainsi sans bouger. Il fallait être en action.Sans cesse, il leur fallait être en action. Même leur sommeil était agité, rempli de rêves, beaux, tristes, horribles.  
  
Mû n'arrêtait pas à donner des ordres à Kiki qui avait du mal à tout faire ce que son maître désirait. Milo ainsi qu'Aldébaran faisaient les cent pas dans leur maison, frappant parfois dans le vide par l'excitation, comme s'ils espéraient que l'agitation partirait en battant l'air. Shaka ne cessait de méditer. Aiolia s'entraînait. Et dans la maison des gémeaux on pouvait tomber sur des illusions vraiment étonnantes! Ça méritait un coup d'oeil!  
  
Les cinq chevaliers de bronze restés au sanctuaire après la bataille de Poséidon, pour participer aux funérailles étaient eux aussi frappés par le syndrome d'être sans cesse en action. La plupart du temps ils rendaient visite aux chevaliers d'or dans leur maison. Mais ça devenait lassant et fatiguant aussi avec tous les escaliers qu'il y avaient.  
  
Ainsi, pendant un de ces jours où la pluie tombait à flot, les chevaliers étaient assis sur des rochers près de la maison du bélier, sans aucune idée en tête pour s'occuper. Seiya, ne pouvant pas rester ainsi comme ça, sauta débout et tourna en rond, agité.  
  
- Que peut-on faire, que peut-on faire? s'écria-t-il, ça m'énerve de glander comme ça!  
  
Il commença à courir un peu, mais se laissa vite. Ces derniers jours il avait beaucoup couru. Ce n'était plus original.  
  
- Ca nous agace tout autant que toi! répliqua Hyoga, que l'agitation du chevalier Pégase le rendait encore plus nerveux.  
  
- Et si on faisait la course? De la maison du Bélier jusqu'à la salle du Grand Pope? proposa un des bronzes.

Mais l'idée ne trouvait pas beaucoup de partant. Après ils seraient trop fatigués pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ainsi commença une petite querelle entre les chevaliers de bronze. Ce qu'un voulait faire, l'autre le désapprouvait. Aucune idée proposée ne plairait à quiconque.

Enfin, à quatre chevaliers de bronze en tout cas. Car un d'entre eux avait été et était toujours silencieux. Sa tête reposait entre ses mains, ses yeux pleins de rêve étaient posés sur l'horizon, le vent soufflait de toutes ses forces pour entremêler ses longs cheveux d'un vert d'émeraude alourdis par l'eau de la pluie. Le chevalier d'Andromède était certes aussi nerveux et agité que les autres Bronzes, mais néanmoins il arrivait plus à se contrôler que ses autres frères.  
  
- Et si..., commença le jeune homme avec une voix douce, presque un murmure.

Les autres chevaliers cessèrent immédiatement leur petite dispute pour regarder Andromède. C'était sans doute le seul a réussir à garder autant son calme. Le chevalier poursuivit alors:  
  
- Et si on rendait visite aux chevaliers défunts? J'aimerais bien les voir une fois avant qu'on ferme leur cercueil pour de bon.  
  
Les autres chevaliers comprirent alors pourquoi Shun pouvait garder son calme. Sa tristesse était plus grande que son agitation et excitation. Ils adhérent pour visiter les chevaliers morts. Chacun entre eux aimerait bien les voir avant les funérailles.

Les chevaliers d'or défunts, reposaient dans la «demeure des morts», un bâtiment spécialement construit près du Sanctuaire pour héberger les chevaliers d'or avant leur enterrement. Elle était à peine éclairée par les petites fenêtres. De toute façon il n'y avait aucun soleil pour tendre ses rayons à travers les vitres. Ainsi on ne voyait que à peine des silhouettes des cercueils. Une odeur désagréable saluait les chevaliers de bronze quand ils entraient.

Les cercueils des chevaliers morts n'étaient pas encore fermés. Les cadavres étaient enveloppés dans un linge banc, rien que leur tête était visible. On dirait qu'ils dorment. Un sommeil pour l'éternité.

Un peu timides, les chevaliers de bronze entrèrent. Leurs pas retentirent dans la demeure des morts. Ils virent les silhouettes des cercueils, mais également la silhouette d'une personne, se tenant près d'un des morts. Qui était- ce? Aucune ne prononçait un seul mot. Ils regardaient la silhouette qui ne montrait aucune réaction au début. Puis elle se retourna un peu. À ce moment-là une éclaire jaillit du ciel, éclairait un peu le visage de l'inconnu. Il pleurait.  
  
Les chevaliers de bronze reconnaissaient alors qui veillait près d'un des chevaliers d'or défunt.  
  
- Kanon! murmura Seiya.  
  
En effet. Ce n'était personne d'autre que le frère jumeau de Saga. Après la bataille contre Poséidon, Kanon s'était rejoint aux chevaliers d'Athéna, reconnaissant et regrettant ses fautes commises. À présent il avait succédé à son frère. Il était le nouveau chevalier d'or des gémeaux. Kanon ne répondit pas au murmure de Seiya, mais se retourna de nouveau vers le cadavre de son frère.  
  
Les bronzes le rejoignirent. Aucun ne disait un mot. Leurs sentiments, leur peine, surtout celle de Kanon, ne pouvaient pas se résumer dans des mots. Dans ce genre de situation, chacun comprenait l'autre sans qu'un son s'échappe d'une seule bouche. Les cinq bronzes et l'ancien général de Poséidon restèrent longtemps auprès des morts, avec comme seul compagnons le bruit de la pluie et du tonnerre.  
  
Kanon n'avait cessé de pleurer, mais il pleurait en silence. Aucun sanglot ne s'échappa de sa bouche. Soudainement, il interrompait le silence:  
  
- Pourquoi? murmura-t-il, pourquoi? Tout le monde mérite une deuxième chance. Pourquoi pas mon frère?!  
  
Shun se résigna alors, qu'il faudrait peut-être laisser seul Kanon auprès de son frère, le seul être qu'il aimait. Le chevalier d'Andromède fit signe aux autres qu'il serait mieux de s'en aller. Silencieusement pour ne pas déranger Kanon , ils étaient sur le point de quitter la demeure des morts quand soudainement un bruit étrange retentit.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'était? murmura Seiya  
  
- Aucune idée, répondit Shiyru aussi silencieux en regardant autour de soi. Mais ce fut Shun qui trouva la source du bruit:  
  
- Là-bas! Dans le cercueil de Camus!  
  
Les chevaliers se regardèrent. Ils avaient tous la même pensée. Mais elle était si ridicule! Absolument pas réaliste! Mais. pouvaient-ils dirent ça après avoir vécu tant de chose qui étaient supposées être du surnaturel du surréalisme? Non. Impossible. Le cadavre du chevalier d'or du verseau bougeait, aussi stupide que cette hypothèse avait l'air!  
  
Hyoga approchait du cercueil. Il jetait un cop d'oeil dedans. Il écarquillait ensuite surpris les yeux. En effet le cadavre de son maître bougeait! Ses mains palpaient autour de soi, sa tête remuait agitée.  
  
- Saga! retentit soudainement le voix de Kanon.

Son frère avait également commencé à bouger. Partout où les chevaliers regardaient ils virent les cadavres bouger, la demeure entière était remplie de leurs bruits, leurs gémissements.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Comment est-ce possible? murmura Ikki ébahi.  
  
Camus ouvrit les yeux. Hyoga recula d'un pas du cercueil, trop étonné. Simultanément les chevaliers d'or se levèrent de leur lit.  
  
- Où suis-je? murmura Shura.  
  
Saga fixait étonné son frère.  
  
- Kanon., murmura-t-il.  
  
- Saga., répondit l'autre.   
  
Personne ne comprenait. Comment un tel phénomène était-il possible? Tout le monde se fixait étonné, perplexe. Soudainement une lumière apparut devant Kanon. Intrigué le chevalier des gémeaux tendit la main vers elle. C'était tellement étrange. Dès que Kanon la toucha, elle disparut et une lettre reposait à présent entre ses mains.  
  
Pour la déesse Athéna, était écrit dessus. Tous les chevaliers se regardaient. Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Que cela signifiait-t-il?  
  
Et voilà, fini !


	3. Chapitre 2: retrouvailles

Chapitre 2  
  
Une agitation hors du commun reignait dans le demeure des morts.

Les chevaliers de bronze ainsi que Kanon, une fois la surprise passée, aidèrent les chevaliers d'or revenus à la vie à se débarrasser des tissus qui les envellopaient.

- C'est insensé... souffla Hyoga en aidant Camus à sortir du tombeau.

- Ca alors... Shura ! s'exclama Shiryu, ébahi, en dégageant le chevalier de ses tissus.

- Mmmm... bonjour Shiryu..., grommela Shura, mal réveillé. J'ai l'impression d'etre rouillé... Tout le monde va bien ?

- Euh, oui... murmura Saga, retenu par Kanon.

- Mais... je croyais etre mort ? questionna Aphrodite, appuyé sur Shun.

- Eh bien normalement, meme en étant revenus à la vie, nous devrions avoir un souvenir de notre séjour en Enfer, affirma Masque de Mort, libéré par Seiya.

- Que devons-nous faire à présent ? questionna Camus. On ne peut tout de meme pas annoncer notre retour en plein de milieu de la nuit.

- Mmmm... allons voir Mu. Il saura nous aider, et puis surtout, son temple est le plus proche, proposa Saga.

Ils acquiéscèrent tous, et Ikki courut prévenir à l'avance le chevalier d'or du Bélier. Celui-ci les accueuillit chaleureusement et les fit entrer dans son temple. Après avoir écouté leur récit, il murmura :

- Ce n'est pas logique...

- Mais que devons-nous faire ?

Mu soupira et déclara :

- Vous allez tous rejoindre vos temples respectifs, sans avertir personne. Nous annoncerons la nouvelle demain, c'est plus correct. Puis nous irons voir Athéna, et vous lui remettrez sa lettre. Il faudra aussi penser à avertir le Grand Pope...

- Tiens, à propos, qui est-ce? questionna Shura, curieux.

- C'est Shaka. Au départ, nous avions suggeré Dokho, mais il a dit préférer rester au Cinq Pics, et Athéna a accepté.

- Très bien.

- Les bronzes, votre chemin s'arrete ici. Il vous serait inutile de tout montre pour redescendre ensuite.

- Mais...

- Nous sommes en pleine forme, Hyoga, rassura le Verseau.

Les chevaliers se quittèrent là, souhaitant une bonne nuit à tout le monde et se promettant de se revoir le lendemain.

- C'était qui, Maitre ? demanda Kiki qui venait d'arriver, mal réveillé.

- Mmmm... du travail pour moi, je le crains, murmura Mu en songeant à toutes les armures qu'il lui faudrait réparer. Allez, va te coucher.

Les chevaliers d'or rejoignirent leur temple silencieusement, sans réveiller personne. Ils retrouvèrent avec une certaine nostalgie les appartements qu'ils avaient défendu au péril de leur vie. 

Une fois seuls dans le temple des Gémeaux, les retrouvailles entre Saga et Kanon se firent dans l'allégresse et la plénitude. Ils n'eurent meme pas besoin de s'excuser, ni de parler, il leur suffisait de se plonger dans le regard de l'autre pour comprendre ce qu'ils ressentaient. Epuisés mais euphoriques, ils se couchèrent après une longue étreinte fraternelle.  
  
Les bronzes leur domaine et allèrent se coucher sans meme parler entre eux de ce qui venait de se passer. Mais une fois dans leur lit, ils laissèrent ls sentiments les envahir.  
  
Shiryu éprouvait une certaine impatience, à l'idée de rencontrer le chevalier du Capricorne, le lendemain. Il désirait apprendre tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur Shura. Mais il voulait aussi s'excuser de lui avoir oter la vie, un peu inquiet de savoir si le chevalier allait lui garder rancune.  
  
Au milieu de sa joie de revoir tous les chevliers d'or, Seiya ressentait un peu de tristesse, car un seul n'était pas revenu à la vie : Ayoros. Et demain, un autre chevalier éprouverait aussi ce sentiment, il le savait.  
  
Shun se sentait soulagé, et légèrement anxieux. Il redoutait sa prochaine et inévitable rencontre avec Aphrodite. Pourtant, le jeune garçon désirait renouer de meilleurs liens avec le chevalier du Poisson. Mais lui en voudrait-il ?  
  
Hyoga, quant à lui, se laissait évidemment porter par la joie. Cette période avait été difficile pour lui, il avait perdu beaucoup trop de proches. Mais l'idée de revoir prochainement son maitre lui faisait tout oublier.  
  
Quant à Ikki, il était bien sur heureux de revoir tous les chevaliers en vie, mais il s'inquiétait. Qui donc avait pu les ramener dans le monde des vivants ? Pour faire ça, il faut au moins etre un dieu. Mais cette action n'est pas malsaine, donc ce n'est peut-etre pas forcément un ennemi. Et il s'endormit sur ces pensées rassurantes.  
  
Mais néanmoins, un sentiment général berça tous les chevaliers au courant du retour des chevaliers d'or : une plénitude implacable de revoir, pour certains des compagnons d'arme, pour d'autres peut-etre de nouveaux amis.

Le lendemain, très tot, Aiolia et Aldébaran firent leur entrainement habituel en commun. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir courir vers eux Masque de Mort et Shura ! Aiolia resta un instant stupéfait en voyant les deux chevaliers d'or lui sourire.

- Mmmm... marmonna-t-il. Aldébaran, je vais me recoucher, peux-tu m'appeler un psychologue s'il-te-plait ?

- Mais non, idiot, on est l ! s'écria Masque de Mort, un peu moqueur.

Aldébaran éclata d'un rire grave, puis il donna deux claques retentissantes dans les dos du Capricorne et du Cancer, qui eurent du mal à tenir debout.

- Formidable ! rugit-il.

Les chevaliers rirent à leur tour, et ils retrouvèrent en demandant des nouvelles, échangeant les actualités et ne se souciant guère de la manière dont ce retour avait pu se produire.

De leur coté, Mu et Shaka prenaient leur petit déjeuner ensemble, s'étant recontrés un peu plus tot dans la matinée.

- Tu m'as l'air un peu fatigué, Mu, annonça Shaka.

- Moui, je crois que je vais arreter le riz avant de dormir, cela me donne des allucinations, marmonna Mu en se frottant les yeux.

La meme stupéfaction s'empara d'eux en voyant Saga et Aphrodite qui marchaient tranquillement vers eux, disctutant joyeusement. Mu eut un léger sourire et il reprit rapidement ses esprits en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait donc pas revé.

Après s'etre demandé si finalement, le riz n'avait pas été empoisonné, Shaka lui aussi reprit ses esprits et il souhaita un bon retour aux deux chevaliers en leur offrant une tasse de thé, totalement impassible.  
  
Camus, quant à lui, se dirigea directement vers la demeure d'Athéna, la lettre à la main. Il s'appretait à entrer, lorsqu'une voix l'interpella :

- Hé, Camus !

Le Verseau se retourna et dissimula un sourire devant Milo qui courrait vers lui. Il s'arreta devant son compagnon, essouflé.

- Eh ben, on dirait que tu t'es un peu ramolli, toi... le taquina gentiment Camus.

- C'est ça... vas-y, rigole... c'est pas toi qui... qui vient de te taper... toutes les marches... du Sanctuaire... souffla Milo, un peu vexé.

- Je plaisante, le calma Camus. Tu n'as pas l'air d'etre surpris de mon retour, dis donc.

- Aldébaran et Aiolia m'ont averti, ils s'entrainaient. Après, je t'ai repéré grace à ta cosmo-énergie, expliqua Milo en lui souriant. Je suis heureux de te revoir!

- Moi aussi, répliqua Camus en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule dans un geste amical, tout en gardant son air de marbre. Bon, je dois te laisser, je vais voir Athéna. Je t'avoue que notre retour me laisse perplexe.

- Eh bien moi, je me moque totalement de savoir qui ça peut bien etre, figure-toi ! s'exclama joyeusement le Scorpion en s'éloignant. A plus tard, Camus !

- A plus tard, murmura le Verseau, avec un de ses rares sourires en coin.

L'insouciance de Milo l'amusait. Il reprit son apparence glaciale qu'il avait un instant abandonnée, et il entra dans le temple d'Athéna.  
  
L'entretien lui permit de mettre au courant la déesse du retour des chevaliers. Camus fut surpris de voir qu'elle ne laissa pas ses sentiments se dévoiler, restant froide, mais il en fut également rassur : cela signifiait qu'elle reprenait le contrôle d'elle-meme, ce qui était indispensable pour une déesse.  
  
Il lui remit la lettre, et fut chargé de convoquer tous les chevaliers dans la salle du Grand Pope demain soir à 19 heures. En effet, la déesse désirait ouvrir cette lettre en présence de tout le monde. Après avoir promis de transmettre la convoquation, Camus prit cong d'Athéna et il se dirigea directement vers son temple.  
  
En chemin, il croisa Aphrodite, Aldébaran, Aiolia, Milo et Masque de Mort qui discutaient tranquillement dans le temple du Poisson. Camus resta un instant avec eux, sous leur invitation, appréciant réellement leur compagnie.

Jamais Camus n'aurait pensé qu'un jour il parlerait aussi cordialement avec Masque de Mort ou Aphrodite. Au bout de quelques heures, il leur transmit le message d'Athéna, leur souhaita une bonne nuit et repartit vers son temple.  
  
Là, une cosmo-énergie se fit ressentir, puissante. Camus se mit aussitôt en garde, le cœur battant : une silhouette était adossée nonchalement contre une de ses colonnes ! Déjà un noueau combat? mais comment était-il arrivé ici sans que les autres gardiens n'en soit avertis?

La tete baissée vers le sol, la sombre silhouette semblait réfléchir intensément... Soudainement, elle redressa la tete vers Camus, qui vit son visage, stupéfait.

- Maitre ?

- Hyoga ?

Alors, au Sanctuaire, de nouvelles amitiés s'installèrent. Par exemple, Shiryu le lendemain du retour des chevaliers, se rendit dans le temple de Shura, un peu anxieux, et les deux chevaliers avaient rapidement fait connaissance, appréciant leur conversation mutuelle.  
  
Shun avait également rendu visite au chevalier du Poisson, septique. Ils avaient longuement parlé et s'étaient découvert de nombreux points communs. Malgré tout, Shun sentait qu'Aphrodite restait légèrement distant. Pas de beaucoup, mais il le ressentait tout de meme, et cela attristait un peu le jeune garçon. Mais au moins à présent n'étaient-ils plus ennemis.  
  
Hyoga avait immdiatement rejoint son maitre, manifestant toute sa joie de le revoir. Camus l'avait gentiment traité de gamin, amusé par ses excès de sentiments. Mais il n'avait pas le cœur de le réprimander.

"Peut-etre que je suis en train de me ramollir, moi..." songea le chevalier, pensif.

Au déjeuner, ils s'étaient tous réunis pour manger ensembles, et Kiki multipliaient les gaffes sous les regards à la fois sévères et amusés des chevaliers d'or.

- Mu ! Surveille ton apprenti ! s'écria Aiolia après que Kiki lui ait lançé trop vigoureusement la sauce pour les pates.

- Tu n'es donc pas capable de te défendre contre lui ? répliqua Mu d'un ton amusé.

- Eh ! Chenapan ! Rends-moi ça tout de suite, tu m'entends !

- Kiki !

- Attrapez-le !

- Voleur !

- Ah non, il y a des limites, tout de meme ! gronda Shura.

Il se leva et rattrapa Kiki qui s'enfuyait avec une assiette, celle d'Aldébaran. Mais l'apprenti se téléporta, laissant le contenu de l'assiette s'écraser sur la tete de Shaka, puis il réapparut en haut d'une colonne, riant.

Camus posa ses deux mains dessus et la glace monta le long de la pierre. Kiki, voyant cela, se téléporta à nouveau.

- Non, Kiki ! s'écria Mu, soudainement inquiet.

L'apprenti calcula mal et réapparut suspendu dans les airs. Il chuta aussitôt en poussant un cri effrayé, mais son maitre le rattapa de justesse dans ses bras après s'etre lui aussi téléporté en hate.

- Ben t'as eu chaud, toi...souffla Kanon, amusé par le gamin qui s'aggripait au cou de Mu, un peu effrayé tout de meme.

- Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas te téléporter en hauteur ? réprimanda le Bélier en posant son apprenti à terre. Tu ne maitrises pas encore tout à fait cette technique !  
  
Le repas se poursuivit malgré tout au milieu des rires, des discussions animées et des plats qui défilaient.

A suivre!


	4. chapitre 3: combat entre chevaliers

Chapitre 3

Aiolia laissa le soleil l'entourer de sa chaleur agréable. Il ferma les yeux, assis sur les gradins de l'arêne. Le chevalier d'or du Lion pouvait entendre les cris des apprentis qui s'entraînait durement, et un sentiment de bien-être l'envahit doucement.

Il aimait cette ambiance de chaleur et de travail qui reignait autour de lui, depuis toujours il y était habitué. Habitué à ce sable qui brûlait les yeux, aux regards des autres chevaliers qui l'observait s'entraîner, au soleil tapant qui faisait couler des gouttes de sueur dans son dos.

Il rouvrit les yeux, sentant une ombre sur lui, et il reconnut la silhouette aimée qui se découpait dans la lumière du jour.

- Aioros...

- Alors, mon frère, on bronze ? demanda le Sagittaire avec un sourire amusé.

Il s'assit à côté d'Aiolia, tout en lui ébourriffant joyeusement sa tignasse brune. Aiolia se dégagea en riant.

- Tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais ça !

- Ben c'est pour ça que je le fais.

Les deux frères, après s'être échangé des coups légers en riant, regardèrent distraitement, un sourire aux lèvres, Milo qui encourageait son nouvel apprenti dans un exercice difficile. Seuls les chevaliers d'or étaient revenus, pas les chevaliers d'argent, ce qui, en plus de laisser des armures libres, laissait également un grand mystère.

Personne ne savait qui avait ramené les chevaliers, ni pourquoi, pas même le Grand Pope. Athéna n'avait rien dit de la lettre qui lui était adressée, et elle avait annulé au dernier moment la convocation.

Mais les chevaliers ne s'en occupaient guère, se souciant surtout de la grande paix qui reiganit pour le moment. Lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que tous les Golds, mis à part Shaka et Dokho, étaient assemblés au centre de l'arêne, Aiolia et Aioros les rejoignirent.

Saga prit la parole :

- Pour nous remettre en forme, nous les chevaliers d'or, je pense que nous devrions faire des combats entre nous, et ceci avec nos armures. Evidemment, nous interromprons le combat afin qu'il ne dure pas 1000 jours et 1000 nuits. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Tous approuvèrent, et Saga regarda autour de lui, cherchant apparemment les premiers qui combattraient.

- Camus ? tu veux bien commencer et désigner ton adversaire ? demanda Saga.

- Oui.

Le Verseau adressa un regard interrogatif à Mû, lequel approuva silencieusement. Tous comprenaient son choix, le Bélier était l'un des rares à ne jamais avoir dévoilé son pouvoir. Tous les chevaliers d'or, hormis les deux comabattants, s'installèrent confortablement sur les gradins, se préparant à un beau combat.

Plusieurs autres maîtres s'arrêtèrent aussi, afin de faire profiter à leurs apprentis du spectacle.

Camus et Mû se positionnèrent l'un en face de l'autre, puis, en même temps, leurs armures vinrent les recouvrir. Majestueux et immobiles, ils laissaient planer un silence autour d'eux sans esquisser un mouvement, se toisant du regard.

Finalement, Camus s'écria :

- Par la poussière de Diamant !

- Crsital Wall ! répliqua Mû.

Le Bélier fit quelques mouvements avec ses bras, et aussitôt un mur invisible se dressa devant lui, stoppant l'attaque de Camus. Mû baissa les bras, et les deux combattants, à nouveau immobiles, s'évaluèrent du regard.

D'un geste commun, ils ôtèrent leurs capes et se mirent en position, une allure d'attaque dans leurs mouvements. Cette fois, ce fut Mû qui commença, et il n'utilisa pas ses attaques.

Il effectua une roue sûre et droite, déstabilisant un peu Camus qui ne s'y attendait pas, puis aussitôt ses deux pieds revenus au sol il en envoya un vers le ventre du Verseau. Ses gestes, rapides et puissants, étaient magnifiques à voir.

Mais Camus para le coup à la dernière secondes avec ses deux mains, ne reculant même pas sous la force de l'attaque, et il faucha rapidement les jambes du Bélier, le jetant à terre.

- Par le tonnerre de l'aube !

Mû roula sur le côté juste à temps, mais sa main fut atteinte. Il se releva prestement et observa sa main figée dans la glace. Il avait également perdu son casque. Alors, Mû ferma les yeux, rassemblant son cosmos en lui.

Il lança une nouvelle attaque sur Camus, qui l'évita lui aussi juste à temps. Cependant, il ne put éviter à sa tête de recevoir le choc, et son casque s'envola à son tour. Un filet de sang coula le long de sa joue et il fut trop sonné pour se rendre compte Mû utilisait ses pouvoirs psychiques sur lui.

Le chevalier du Bélier, une main levée, s'avançait lentement de Camus, car l'effort qu'il avait pour se maintenir dans l'esprit du Gold était intense.

Il lui posa alors une main sur la tête, et les deux adversaires restèrent alors immobiles, tous deux luttant. Camus finit par s'écrouler au sol, les yeux clos et la bouche entrouverte. Mû soupira et il se pencha au-dessus du Verseau dans l'intention de le ramener à lui. Mais il commit l'erreur de sous-estimer son adversaire, car ce n'était qu'une feinte.

Camus attrapa Mû par les épaules et il le souleva avec la force de ses jambes qu'il avait glissé sous le torse du chevalier. Il l'envoya par-dessus lui, puis, se relevant difficilement, Camus l'immobilisa au sol d'une clé. Les autres chevaliers, le souffle coupé par le duel qui se déroulait, regardèrent Mû, sur le dos, son visage qui devenait de plus en plus pâle, et Camus qui s'efforçait de le geler.

Les lèvres du Bélier devinrent bleues, et Camus le sentit se débattre inutilement. Mais Mû était bien plus résistant que ce qu'il pensait, et alors qu'il le croyait très affaiblit, il se sentit brsuquement soulevé du sol par sa télékinésie.

A nouveau face à face, les deux chevaliers malgré leur grande fatigue continuaient à se lancer des regards de défis. Jamais les autres chevaliers ne les avaient vus ainsi, plongé dns l'action du combat. Ils avaient perdu leurs facades indifférentes, sans pour autant se départir de leur clame et de leur sang-froid. Mais leurs regards étincellaient, leurs gardes étaient parfaites, et ils étaient magnifiques et impressionnants.

Mû avaient les poignets en sang à cause de la clé de Camus, et son corps paraissait engourdi par le froid. Camus, lui, avait le visage couvert de sang, car il avait une légère blessure au cuir cheveulu, et c'est un endroit qui saigne beaucoup. Néanmoins, ils se retrouvèrent rapidement une fois de plus confrontés l'un à l'autre.

Ils n'utilisaient plus leurs attaques, un peu trop puissantes, mais distribuaient et recevaient force de coups divers et très bien placés. Aucun d'entres eux ne servaient à rien, les mouvements étaient rapides et sûrs et les gestes fluides. On aurait qu'ils bougeaient sans le moindre effort, malgré leurs blessures.

- Ca suffit, chevaliers ! intervint Saga. Bravo, très beau combat.

Mû et Camus retombèrent immédiatement au sol, et ils eurent un discret sourire l'un pour l'autre, saluant ainsi l'adresse de leur adversaire.

Voilà, je m'excuse pour cette énorme retard, mais Reven Niaga ne semble pas avoir le temps de poursuivre. Cependant, je lui fais confiance, et en attendant son propre chapitre, je mets celui-ci pour poursuivre l'hitoire. Lorsqu'elle l'aura écrite, je remplacerais mon chapitre par le sien et adapterais l'histoire en fonction de ce qu'elle aura écrit.

Merci !


	5. chapitre 4: La menace explose

Réponses aux reviews :

-Beth-Ange-Sky : Oui chef ! lol, bon j'espère que cette suite te plaira, désolée d'avoir tant tarder à répondre à ta review. A plus tard !

-Lady Jedusor : Malheureusement, il semblerait que Reven n'ait vraiment pas le temps. Enfin, je continue, on sait jamais ! A plus tard et merci.

-Gaelle : Je te remercie, je ferais de mon mieux. A plus tard et bonne lecture ! ps : j'ai déjà lu tes fanfics, j'aime beaucoup ! Alors bonne continuation...

- Extalis : Merci pour ta review (je sais plus quoi répondre ; help !!) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

-DesseMew : c'est gentil ! Bonne lecture et bon courage pour tes fics, elles sont surper !

-Vio : je te remercie, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise. Bonne lecture et a plus tard !

Chapitre 3 : La menace explose

- Mais où est Camus ?

Dokho, très énervé, tournait en rond dans le temple du Verseau. Tous les autres chevaliers d'or, sans leurs armures, l'observaient d'un air inquiet. Le chevalier de la Balance se mettait rarement dans un tel état, ce qui le préocuppait devait être grave. En arrivant, il avait renvoyé l'apprenti de Camus d'un ton si autoritaire que celui-ci s'en est aussitôt allé.

Dokho avait alors eu la mauvaise surprise de trouver le temple du chevalier vide, ce qui l'avait encore plus énervé. Il lançait des appels télépathiques puissants à des kilomètres à la ronde. Shaka se demandait s'il ne devait pas intervenir, lorsque des pas résonnèrent dans le temple.

Ce matin, très tôt, le chevalier de la Balance avait sorti les chevaliers d'or de leurs lits, et il leur avait ordonné de se réunir dans la salle de réunion d'Athéna. Mais il n'avait pas trouvé Camus, et à présent ils étaient tous rassemblés dans le temple du Verseau. Quelque chose rendait Dokho anxieux, et cela inquiétait fortement les autres chevaliers d'or.

Camus s'approcha alors, le visage soucieux, marchant d'un pas vif, son armure sur le dos, la cape blanche flottante derrière lui et son casque sous le bras. Il s'arrêta brusquement, sentant des cosmo-énergies, puis il leva le regard vers les autres chevaliers d'or. Il leur adressa un bref signe de tête avant de continuer à marcher vers une table.

- Où étais-tu ? lui demanda brusquement Dokho d'un ton énervé.

- En Sibérie, répondit Camus en lui lançant un bref regard. J'avais des affaires à régler.

- La prochaine fois, tu es prié d'avertir ! s'écria Dokho. Je me suis inquiété !

- C'est très gentil de ta part, mais j'ai averti Athéna, et je n'ai aucun compte à rendre aux autres chevaliers, répliqua Camus sur le même ton en posant son casque sur la table.

- Mais tu peux nous avertir ! cria Dokho en frappant du poing sur la table.

- J'étais pressé ! Et cesse de te défouler sur moi, je suis aussi de très mauvaise humeur et je n'ai pas besoin que tu me cries dessus maintenant ! cria aussi Camus.

Les chevaliers d'or regardaient la scène d'un air stupéfait, car il était rare de voir ces deux chevaliers s'énerver, et encore plus l'un contre l'autre.

Dokho eut un soupir et il passa la main sur ses yeux, puis il adressa un sourire d'excuse à Camus.

- Pardon, j'étais énervé, annonça-t-il en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde.

- Mais toi aussi, apparament, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, en Sibérie ? demanda Saga.

- Je vous l'ai dit, j'avais des affaires à régler, répondit Camus évasivement.

Il avait retrouvé son mur de glace qui masquait son caractère. Son ton froid montra aux autres chevaliers que la discussion était close.

- Et toi Dokho, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? tenta Milo.

- Vous le saurez bientôt. Suivez-moi, répondit Dokho en se dirigeant vers la salle du Grand Pope.

Les chevaliers d'or, en demi-cercle, faisaient face à Athéna et à Saga qui était revenu dans la place du Grand Pope. C'était Shaka lui-même qui le lui avait demandé, car un tel rôle, prétendait-il, n'était pas pour lui.

- Chevaliers... Je suis navré de troubler cette paix retrouvée, mais nous avons un problème, annonça d'ores et déjà le Grand Pope. Une guerre s'annonce.

Les chevaliers d'or soupirèrent. A vrai dire, ils s'y attendaient. Trop d'évènements étaient restés dans l'ombre, ces derniers temps. Cette résurection mystérieuse, par exemple.

- Ce n'est pas tout, ajouta le Grand Pope.

Il sortit un mot écrit sur un vulgaire papier, puis le montra aux chevaliers d'or.

- Voici un mot que nous avons reçu ce matin. Ecoutez : « Le Sanctuaire doit se préparer à se faire passer la laisse au cou. Les chevaliers d'or seront bridés, un par un. En garde, Bélier, tu seras le premier. » Et évidemment, ce n'est pas signé. Mû, il semblerait que tu aies bientôt de la visite.

- Oui, ils doivent faire ça par ordre astrologique, remarqua Mû, soucieux. Ce qui m'ennuie c'est que je n'ai pas terminé de rénover les armures de bronze. Elles sont en mauvais état, après cette bataille contre Poséidon.

- Pour le moment, ce qui importe surtout, c'est que tu restes sur tes gardes, Mû, coupa Aiolia. Les ennemis ne doivent pas entrer dans le Sanctuaire.

- Ca, c'est encore quelque chose de préoccupant, ajouta le Grand Pope. Nos ennemis n'ont pas l'air de vouloir s'en prendre à Athéna. Vous avez remarqué ? « Les chevaliers d'or seront bridés, un par un. »

- Pourquoi s'en prendre aux chevaliers d'or ? questionna Milo, étonné.

- Je ne sais pas.

Seule Athéna restait silencieuse. Elle avait reçu une autre lettre, apportée par Camus... Mais, les mettre au courant signifiait encore une guerre... Mieux valait d'abord s'assurer que cette nouvelle menace était bien réelle.

Malheureusement, cette preuve lui fut apportée rapidement. Deux jours après cette réunion, le drame se produisit. Mû rénovait l'armure du Dragon, lorsque soudainement, un rire grave résonna entre les colonnes de son temple. Il releva brusquement la tête, étonné de n'avoir ressenti aucune cosmo-énergie.

- Aldébaran ?

- Non, ce n'est pas lui.

Comprenant qu'il avait à faire à un ennemi, Mû délaissa l'armure du Dragon délicatement, puis il appela la sienne. Lorsqu'il fut habillé, il regarda attentivement autour de lui. Balayant l'obscurité de son temple avec un regard méfiant, il décida de faire parler son ennemi pour le localiser.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il froidement.

- Tu es surprenant, Mû. Tu ne t'affoles donc jamais ?

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

- Et tu n'as pas répondu la mienne.

Mû marcha lentement dans son temple. Ses pas résonnaient sur les dalles, il sentait sa cape blanche qui flottait sur ses épaules.

« Saga... Saga, tu m'entends ? »

« Oui Mû. Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Va mettre Athéna à l'abri. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Un ennemi ? »

« J'ai un combat, et j'ai l'impression que cela ne sera pas facile. Je n'arrive pas à le répérer. »

- En effet, chevalier du Bélier. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour Athéna, ce n'est pas après elle que j'en ai.

Mû dissimula avec peine sa surprise : comment cet ennemi avait-il réussi à lire ses pensées ?

- Au fait, je vais répondre à ta question. Tu voulais savoir qui je suis ? Eh bien... Je suis ton nouveau corps.

- Pardon ?

Seul un rire amusé lui répondit. Soudainement, Mû sentit un vague brûlure au niveau de sa nuque, et il sentit ses sens s'engourdir un à un... Le sol qui se rapprochait dangeureusement...Une vague sensation de chaleur dans son corps... Sa vision devint floue, se concentrer était difficile. Quelle étrange sensation, celle de se vider... Un contact brutal, sûrement sa chute. Il lui devenait difficile de réfléchir... Ah oui, prévenir les autres chevaliers... vite...

Il prit conscience qu'on le retournait sur le dos, comme une poupée de chiffon, et cette pensée l'exaspéra. Juste assez pour qu'il reprenne un peu de ses sens. Il se releva sur un coude, parvint à distinguer une silhouette devant lui, à travers ses yeux mi-clos, et il lança son attaque, en y mettant le restant de ses forces qui semblaient avoir été aspirées.

- STARLING EXCINTION !!!

Mais il était trop faible. Son attaque ne parvint qu'à projeter violemment son ennemi contre une colonne, de plus, l'effort déployé avait été trop grand. En espérant que les autres chevaliers ne tarderaient plus, Mû, chevalier du Bélier, sombra dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience, tandis que son adversaire s'approchait de lui, mal en point mais encore capable de causer des dégats.

- Mû ?

Saga releva la tête en même temps que Shaka et Dokho qui se trouvaient à coté de lui.

- Vous avez senti ça ?

- Oui, c'était une attaque de Mû, la starling exctintion, je crois, murmura Dokho.

- Allons voir !

Sur le chemin, il croisèrent les autres chevaliers d'or qui eux aussi avait entendu l'appel du chevalier d'or du Bélier. Ils dévalèrent les marches, inquiets à propos de cet ennemi qui avait pu terrasser le puissant chevalier. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le premier temple, ils entendirent des cris affolés. Masque de Mort, Aldébaran et Aiolia étaient déjà sur les lieux, l'air pétrifiés, et ils entouraient une forme humaine, au sol. Les autres s'approchèrent et reconnurent Mu, étendu dans une flaque de sang.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, horrifiés, puis Dokho donna des ordres pour qu'on fasse partir du temple tout ceux qui n'étaient pas des chevaliers d'or. On fit ce qu'il demandait, puis Saga s'agenouilla à coté de Mû, le retournant sur le dos. Il était très pale, les yeux fermés, les mains et les muscles de son corps crispés.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda Dokho en prenant la pulsation à son cou froid comme le marbre.

- Je ne sais pas. Il a affronté un ennemi, puis son cosmos à commencer à faiblir brusquement, comme si on aspirait la vie de son corps, expliqua Aldébaran.

Meme s'il essayait de se contenir, les autres chevaliers d'or sentaient le trouble et l'inquiétude qui l'habitait pour son ami.

- Il est encore vivant, mais... comme dans une sorte de coma, en fait, murmura Shura. Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, car même dans le coma, on peut ressentir la cosmo-énergie d'un chevalier. Où est passée celle de Mû ?

En effet, le cosmos du chevalier d'or du Bélier ne se faisait plus sentir.

- Mmmm... ce sang n'est pas le sien, murmura Shaka en effleurant le liquide rouge. Il a du avoir le temps de blesser son ennemi avant d'être dans cet état. C'est étrange, il ne porte pas de marques de blessures.

- Mais il m'avait averti de mettre la déesse Athéna en lieu sur donc il était en pleine possession de ses moyens, fit remarquer Saga.

- Comment a-t-il pu succomber si vite ? murmura Aphrodite.

- Pour le moment, il est nécessaire de le transporter en lieu sûr, et de mettre Kiki au courant, annonça Camus.

Tous se turent en songeant à la réaction du disciple, si attaché à son maitre.

- Je vais prendre Mû dans mon temple, annonça Aphrodite. C'est l'endroit le plus éloigné des ennemis, hormis la salle de la déesse Athéna, et je pourrais m'en occuper au besoin.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, au moindre problème de santé tu pourras avertir le Grand Pope, affirma Ayoros.

Les chevaliers d'or hochèrent la tête tous ensemble, et Aldébaran souleva le corps sans vie du chevalier du Bélier. Tous ignoraient alors la tragédie qui allait s'abattre sur le Sanctuaire.


End file.
